Now We're Two
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: Chapter 3: There's something wrong with the Batman, and Jim Gordon is going to figure out what that something is. [Unrelated One-Shots]
1. New Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne have a long overdue conversation.

I had the Nolan!verse characters in mind when I wrote this (ignoring TDKR because it doesn't fit) but you can imagine whatever vesion of the characters you like with no problem. So, enjoy!

* * *

...

* * *

 **Title: New Old Friends.**

Jim Gordon didn't dislike social functions. He hated them.

It was unfortunate, then, that the Commissioner was expected to show up to quite a few of them, with the Mayor always keeping a close eye on him to ensure he didn't leave too early. That meant at least two hours of shaking hands and smiling politely as he was dragged all over the room.

He had been Commissioner for less than a year and he already had gone to more galas, fundraisers, and every other social function imaginable in that time than in all the years before. Hell, he even had to _buy_ a tux because even the pay rise wasn't going to be enough to cover all the rentals.

Gordon didn't even have the comfort of having Barbara at his side tonight because she refused to come with him after they had a fight. Another one.

He managed to escape after almost an hour circling the room and two glasses of champagne, and wasted no time hurrying toward the glass doors that led to one of the balconies before the Mayor saw him. He could at least have a smoke before having to go back to play the part of the politician he was supposed to be now.

It wasn't until he pulled the door open that he noticed the balcony wasn't empty after all. Even with the man's back to him, it took him only a moment to recognize the man standing by the railing and looking over the city as Bruce Wayne.

The almost imperceptible way the broad shoulders tensed let Gordon know the billionaire was aware of his presence, so he walked forward rather than turning away.

"Mr. Wayne."

The billionaire turned around, a polite look of surprise on his face as his lips curled upward. "Commissioner Gordon! Enjoying the party, I hope."

"You could say that," Gordon took in the deep circles under the dark eyes and the frankly exhausted face. "You okay?"

"Of course. I might have had a little too much to drink, but that's it."

"Is that so," Gordon said skeptically.

His eyes had found Wayne's figure several times around the room tonight without meaning to, the most memorable when a drunken man had collided with the billionaire. Gordon saw Wayne's face lost all its color as he struggled to hide a pained grimace, their eyes meeting across the room just as the billionaire's expression smoothed.

"Oh, that. I also have a pulled muscle from a polo accident," Wayne added with a wince, pointing to his right shoulder.

"Polo," He said wryly.

"Don't ever let anyone convince you it isn't a ruthless sport, Commissioner," Wayne said solemnly before his face relaxed again. "And it wasn't even my fault, you know. I was just-"

"Don't," The billionaire's mouth snapped shut. "You don't have to do that. I know."

"You know," Wayne echoed with a strange inflection in his voice.

He hadn't meant to do this here and now -or at any other time for that matter- but maybe it was time. Maybe it was what was supposed to happen.

Gordon's lips twitched under his mustache. "Let's just say I've watched you play polo a few times in the past."

"You have?" The billionaire asked in surprise.

"Yes, though I only get to see the aftermath most of the time."

It was more than a little unsettling to see Wayne's usually vapid gaze turn sharp and calculating in the blink of an eye, but it also helped confirm his suspicions. Not that he actually needed any help with that.

 _"How,"_ He growled softly.

Gordon shrugged. "I wouldn't be much of a detective if I couldn't put the pieces together."

Wayne was silent and still, lips pursed into a frown and hands clenched into fists at his sides. That- he looked a lot more like the man Gordon knew, but the great contrast with Wayne's usual demeanor was going to take some getting used to.

"There wasn't just a single moment that made me realize," He offered gently. "I guess little details kept piling up on the back of my mind until I couldn't keep ignoring them anymore."

The billionaire didn't seem reassured in the least. Still, Gordon didn't rush to assure the other man he would keep his secret. He was sure Wayne knew him well enough by now to know that.

"And you're okay with this,"

Gordon blinked at the unease expression on the other man's face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Wayne looked away, brows furrowed.

Curiouser and curiouser. Was the Batman ... seeking his approval about his identity? Gordon would have laughed at the thought, but a lump formed in his throat instead as he was assaulted by the memory of a little lost boy sitting immobile in a corner of the station, his father's coat over his shoulder and his parents' blood soaking his trousers.

"I'm not going to lie, it's kind of terrifying to see you like this and remember all the stunts I've seen you pull before," He saw Wayne's jaw clench. "But you're still my partner. The man I trust with my life and my city."

Wayne's shoulders relaxed a fraction and he gave a curt nod. He was having trouble to read his expression even without the cowl, but Gordon was pretty sure he was relieved.

"But I have to say I'm damn proud of you, son. I know it's not my place, but I am. What you're doing for this city ..." Gordon trailed off, shaking his head. How could he even begin to describe what the young man before him was doing for this _damned_ city.

"Thank you," Wayne murmured hoarsely, avoiding eye contact.

"You never have to thank me," Gordon offered back with a smile, an echo of words spoken in a dark office years before.

The answering smile tugging at the corner Wayne's lips was small, but it reached his eyes in a way the playboy's usually bright and wide smiles never had. It made Gordon smile back.

"I guess I should have expected it," Wayne said after a moment, his tone and expression less guarded now.

"You should have," Gordon agreed easily.

There were many things they should be discussing now that the Batman and Bruce Wayne masks were finally pushed aside and they didn't have to hide in the shadows, afraid of discovery. Plans to make, questions that needed answers, but for now, they settled into a comfortable silence, standing side by side as they watched over the city they loved.

There will be time for everything else later.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I've been meaning to write an identity reveal fic with these two for a while now and I finally got the inspiration to do it. I may revisit this premise at some point with a true BIG REVEAL. Obviously, this was my first time writing Gordon so I hope I did alright.

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


	2. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Jim Gordon didn't expect to receive the public support of Gotham's favorite drunken playboy out of all the people in the room tonight, but that may not be a bad thing. - Happy 80th Birthday, Batman!

Again, I based this on the Nolan version (post TDK and ignoring TDKR) but the details are vague enough you can imagine the version you like better. The only thing you need to know is that something happened with the Joker and public opinion turned against Batman, leaving Gordon to deal with the backlash. Then, enter Bruce Wayne.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Title: A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed.**

"We trusted James Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department before, and we can trust them again."

Bruce Wayne had to make a pause in his speech as yet another thunderous round of applause filled the room, a dazzling smile curving his lips as he basked in the crowd's response.

Gordon had gotten past the initial shock by now, but that didn't mean he was any less surprised by the words coming out of the billionaire's mouth.

This was the same man that went around the city ignoring red lights and crashing cars, and buying whatever building he fancied as if he were playing Monopoly. _He_ was definitely not the kind of person anyone would expect to be talking about rebuilding or the trust and respect the authorities deserved.

He was damn sure he wasn't the only one who felt that way, and yet, everyone seemed spellbound; hanging to Wayne's every word, nodding along or murmuring in agreement among themselves.

Gordon couldn't say he was exactly immune to it all, which made him frown and cross his arms across his chest as soon as he noticed it. Then, the Commissioner remembered he was sitting next to the Mayor, so he was quick to smooth his expression.

Pretty words and bright smiles wouldn't fix the city, but maybe they would motivate the citizens in it to _actually work_ to achieve it. Or so he hoped. And the money raised would certainly help, of course.

"We will overcome this. Of course we will, but we can't do it alone," Wayne declared, looking over the crowd. "We're stronger together and we need to stay that way. We can't allow anyone to take away our ability to trust each other. To trust in our authorities."

Gordon clapped along with everyone else as the speech finished, but the gesture was a bit more genuine than the polite applause he had offered most of the speakers tonight. Gordon didn't quite understand what had just happened, he just knew he had seen a new side of Bruce Wayne tonight.

For the first time since his return to Gotham, Gordon had seen the Wayne heir follow in his parents' footsteps.

The Mayor came up next to put an end to the speeches tonight, dragging the Commissioner along with him. Gordon hung back a little as the Mayor slung an arm around Wayne's shoulders and proceeded to praise the billionaire and everything he did for the city.

Gordon focused on keeping a straight face, his eyes wandering to the wooden podium in front of them. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Wayne's notes were still there- because they were Wayne's. The billionaire made a show of pulling them out of his pocket, after all.

It was gibberish, plain and simple. A written speech should be clean and legible so it could be read without a problem and that was definitely not the case with Wayne's notes.

The question was why. If he didn't need a written speech, why pretend he did. And if he needed it, why use something like that- unless that was just the card Wayne used to scribble nonsense and the speech was at the bottom of the pile.

His musings were cut short when the Mayor finally remembered he was there and invited him- ordered him to address the crowd.

Gordon didn't get the same reaction he got just a couple of months ago, back when he was first appointed Commissioner, but the crowd's response was better than he had expected. Nobody booed him or threw insults or demands, at least.

As soon as it was finally over he hurried away from the stage, leaving the Mayor shaking hands and accepting the applause.

* * *

It took him a little over one hour to finally get close to Wayne. It felt like the billionaire had been avoiding him, sliding away smoothly every time Gordon tried to approach him. If it had been anyone else he would have thought it was deliberate, as it was, Gordon found it ironic that the only time he wasn't hiding from Wayne and his kind was the time he couldn't talk to the billionaire.

"Commissioner Gordon," Wayne greeted with a dazzling smile and a half-empty glass in his hand.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon greeted with a nod. "Quite the speech you gave."

"You liked it?" He beamed. "I think someone from my PR Department wrote it. Not that I don't feel the same, of course, but I never would have said it so prettily."

He gave him a polite smile. "I understand. Sometimes it's not easy to find the right words."

Wayne nodded dutifully before taking a sip of his drink.

"Then again, you can read the perfect speech, but if you don't believe the words you're saying it losses all meaning."

Wayne's gaze, which had started wandering away snapped back to him at the words, looking sharp and dark in the gleaming lights, just for the split of a second.

"I suppose you're right," The billionaire said with an easy shrug.

"Anyway, I wanted to extend my thanks for the confidence vote in the GCPD and myself as well." Gordon looked away. "What happened with the Joker made a lot of people lost their trust in us, Mr. Wayne, and while I understand they have every reason for it, we need their trust to do our job.

"I believe your words and public support of the GCPD made some people _reconsider_ their own stance."

"I think you're giving me too much credit, Commissioner."

Sadly, he wasn't. Whatever the rich and famous said tended to have more weight than words from experts or truly well-informed people. "I'm just stating the truth, Mr. Wayne."

"You're not going to offer me a job like the public face of the Police Department or something like that, right?" Wayne asked with a sloppy grin, ignoring the resigned inflection in Gordon's words.

He offered him a benign smile. "I'm not, Mr. Wayne."

Wayne answered with a smile of his own before draining his glass.

"I meant it when I said Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne Foundation are willing to help in any way we can, you know," He said after a moment of silence. "I know throwing money at the city's problems isn't going to solve them, but I'm sure it will help some."

"It will."

"Lucius or someone from the company should be getting in touch soon, then." Wayne frowned. "I think they were actually talking about equipment and other in-kind assistance they could give."

"We will be happy to receive any help."

Wayne nodded, a polite smile on his face as his gaze moved away to scan the ballroom. The smile grew larger as he spotted someone among the crowd.

"If you excuse me, Commissioner, I must go speak with Miss Vreeland over there."

Gordon wasn't surprised to have Wayne's attention pulled away by a beautiful woman. He hadn't even expected to talk with the billionaire for as long as he did. "Of course, Mr. Wayne. It was a pleasure to speak with you."

Wayne looked down at the hand he extended for a moment before taking it.

The Commissioner found himself watching as the billionaire walked away, wondering if maybe there was more to Bruce Wayne than drinking and partying. Nobody who spoke the way Wayne had about the city could be as shallow and feckless as everyone thought he was.

The only question was why Wayne felt he had to lie about it. Was he afraid of losing his hard-earned reputation as nothing but a drunken weasel?

It made no sense to him, but the possibility that maybe there was more to him than what the media portrayed made Gordon feel relieved- maybe even glad. The memory of the pale boy brought to the station with his parents' blood on his hands and clothes and haunted eyes was still fresh in Gordon's memory even after so many years, and what happened tonight gave him hope for the man that little boy had become.

Perhaps it could be a good idea to keep an eye on the billionaire. Maybe lent a hand if he had the chance, and help keep him in this new path he seemed to have chosen.

The city could use all the help she could get (especially now that Batman was being hunted), and there was so much Bruce Wayne could do for Gotham other than writing checks and buying the city one building at a time.

Gordon thought back to the passionate young man he saw minutes before on the podium and considered that perhaps it wouldn't be too hard to convince Wayne to step up to the plate.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I posted this now to celebrate Batman's 80th Birthday (one day late because I'm always late). After all, what better way to celebrate than with Batman's other partner, right? 😉 This was an idea I've been working on for a bit, but it was almost finished so I pushed myself to have it ready now. I hope you enjoyed it!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


	3. Under The Cowl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** There's something wrong with the Batman, and Jim Gordon is going to figure out what that _something_ is.

This fic is more comic-based than the previous ones. Superman makes an appearance and there's some background, very light SuperBat, in case that's not your thing.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Title: Under the Cowl.**

It wasn't unusual to find Commissioner Jim Gordon standing on the rooftop of the station in the dead of night, looking at the dark streets below as the Bat-signal light up the sky. Waiting. If nothing else, working with Batman had done wonders for his patience, much to the benefit of both his kids and his colleagues.

Most of their meetings were short and to the point, but sometimes they could afford the time to share a cup of coffee as they discussed business, and a few memorable occasions they even exchange something that could be considered small talk, at least between a vigilante and the Police Commissioner.

This time was different, though.

There was no special case that called for Batman's attention, no emergency needing to be dealt with. This was about Gordon's need to confront the man and ask the question that had been on the back of his mind for days now. His need to _know._

He shivered violently as a particularly nasty burst of cold November air hit him head-on. He cursed under his breath, pressing his jacket tightly against his body before bringing the cigarette in his shaky hand to his lips.

Gordon was used to waiting by now, but that didn't mean he liked it.

And, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt unease about standing here alone. Maybe even scared. It was ridiculous, really, but there wasn't much he could do to change that.

Two cigarettes and a face totally numb by the cold later, he sensed more than heard the other man's arrival.

"What's going on?" Gordon demanded as soon as he saw the black-clad figure hidden in the shadows a couple of feet away.

"What?"

The figure looked just like it always did; tall, dark and imposing, but Gordon didn't miss the smallest hint of hesitance before the word was spoken.

"Where is he?"

"I don't-"

"Save it," He snapped. "I know _Batman_ and you're not him. Where is he?"

The figure wearing Batman's suit hesitated, clearly torn between telling the truth or keeping the charade. Gordon hid his surprise and instead glared at him, making it clear he wasn't going to accept anything but the truth.

The dark shoulders slumped slightly. "He's missing."

Gordon pitched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "How long?"

"Eight days."

Gordon cursed under his breath. Eight days. There had been a notable lack of tied-up criminals left for the police to find as well as files or evidence appearing magically on the station for three days last week, but he hadn't given it much thought. Batman tended to disappear from time to time, and then there were rumors of sightings and criminals trussed up on the streets again and there was no reason to dwell on it further.

It was only after he met with this 'Batman' twice in the following nights that he noticed something amiss. He couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly that tipped him off but watching the man's arms hanging uselessly by his sides, he had no idea how he didn't notice right away.

"You're looking for him, right? You got any leads?" Even as he asked the questions, his mind was already working on a way to help. He couldn't exactly handle this like any other missing person case, but that didn't mean he couldn't work on it. He could even get Stephens, Montoya, and Bullock to help.

Gordon was under no illusion of what they could actually accomplish, but he needed to do something.

"There are a few things I'm looking into."

He wanted to demand a better answer but didn't. Whoever he was, the man was wearing Batman's suit, his gravelly voice and movements close enough to the original to almost fool Gordon himself even after years of interacting with the Bat.

Batman must trust him a great deal to even give him the chance to get that close.

"Keep me posted, will you? And tell me if there's anything I can do."

"I will," The man promised with a nod before walking to the edge of the rooftop and jumping down.

Gordon blinked after him. Well, that was a first.

* * *

Gordon let out a sigh as he put his cup on the counter and filled it with the disgusting but effective sludge they called coffee. It was warm and had caffeine, which was all everyone in the station cared about. He was in for a long night of going over a few files and he was going to need the boost.

He should call Barbara and let her know he was going to be late, but with all the long nights he had been pulling lately, it made more sense to call if he was going home _early_ for once.

The hot steam of the cup fogged up his glasses as he took a sip of the warm coffee, enjoying the bitter liquid in a way only someone who had been drinking it for years could.

He nodded and called back to the few officers and detectives that drew his attention as he made his way back to his office, a pile of papers tucked under his arm.

Gordon was so distracted when he stepped inside that it took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. Only years of experience with a figure appearing out of the shadows stopped him from spilling the content of his cup as he saw the familiar form standing close to his desk, partially hidden by the shadows. Or perhaps not so familiar, but still close enough to the real Bat to pull the same tricks.

"Christ! Are you trying to give me a heart attack too?"

The thought of someone other than Batman getting the drop on him wasn't particularly reassuring, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry."

Gordon blinked. That was not the reaction he had been expecting, but it was one more detail to remind him this wasn't the Batman he knew. He only hoped he wouldn't have to get used to it, no matter how much he had wished before for more than a few words from Batman outside business.

"It's fine," He dismissed, throwing the file on the desk and putting his cup down. "You have any news?"

"That's why I'm here," The figure growled. "I found him."

Gordon let out a relieved sigh. Just like he had expected his own little investigation had turned up nothing, forcing him to leave Batman's fate in the hands of a stranger. Thank God it worked out.

"Good. And how's he?"

"He's fine."

He arched an eyebrow. "Batman's version of _fine_ or the real one?"

The man's lips curled up in amusement, taking Gordon by surprise yet again. "He will be out of commission for a few weeks, but he's going to be just fine."

"I don't suppose you can tell me what happened or where he was?"

"I can't disclose that."

"Fair enough," Gordon said with a nod. "So, is this goodbye or are you planning to stick around until he gets back on his feet?"

There was a pause. "That's something I will have to discuss with him."

"I see. Well, thanks for keeping me informed."

The man under the suit tipped his head in acknowledgment, once again letting Gordon see him leave.

He looked back at his desk once he was alone, pondering the idea of going home for the night. The files would still be here in the morning anyway.

* * *

Clark took off the cowl as soon as he entered the cave, getting out of the Batmobile and going straight to the showers to wash away the lingering scent of leather and the grime of the city before going upstairs.

He made a short patrol after his visit to the Commissioner, feeling linger than he had since he returned from a mission off-world four days ago to find Bruce missing.

The mission in Eitania was important, and his participation was crucial given that the planet's old diplomatic relationships with Krypton were a decisive factor in their acceptance of the League's interference. Even so, he would have come back to Earth in a heartbeat if he had known Bruce was in trouble.

Not that it mattered anyway. Bruce was safe now and that was the only important thing.

Clark borrowed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from the clothes carefully folded in one of the lockers. The clothes belonged to Bruce so they were a bit short and tight respectively, but they were comfortable and smelled faintly of the fabric softener Alfred used.

Before leaving the cave, he paused to take one last look at the suit he had been wearing the last few days. Clark wasn't sure he could put a name to what he felt at that moment, but whatever it was made him tip his head slightly in deference. He honestly hoped to never have to put it on again.

He went straight to Bruce's bedroom, pulling the door open softly and slipping inside without a sound.

Bruce was still where he left him; eyes closed as he lay on the large four-poster bed, his broken leg propped up on a pillow as bruises and gauze covered far too much pale skin for comfort. It wasn't a pretty sight, but a very welcome one after days of frantic search.

He floated to the chair at Bruce's bedside, wanting to be close but unwilling to disturb him.

"What was the emergency," Bruce said, eyes still closed.

"I thought you were sleeping," Clark accused lightly as he turned to look at him. Bruce's tired, but sharp blue eyes looked back with an eyebrow slightly arched. "Emergency?"

"You left in the middle of the night without saying anything."

"So, you weren't sleeping then either." He let out a sigh. "I went to see Commissioner Gordon."

"What happened," Bruce demanded, his attempts to sit up stopped by Clark's hand on his chest even if he received a glare in response.

"Nothing happened," He assured him, knowing the words would be far more effective than trying to restrain him. "I promised I would keep him posted so I went to let him know you were safe."

"Hn." A grimace of pain crossed Bruce's face briefly as he settled down again.

Clark blinked. "You're not mad?"

"Should I be."

"I just- I thought you would be because I let him figure out I wasn't Batman."

Bruce considered that for a moment. "Gordon and I have been working together for years now. It would be absurd to think he doesn't know me well enough by now to notice the difference. Besides, he's a damn good detective."

Clark smiled softly. He knew how hard it was to earn Bruce's praise and the Commissioner not only had that, but also his respect and trust. Commissioner Gordon certainly deserved it, and Clark was thankful to know Bruce had someone like him at his side.

"What."

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Clark grabbed one of his hands and interlocked their fingers. "Do you think he knows who you are?"

"There have been times when I've been certain he knows, but he's never said anything." Bruce's brows were knitted together. "I can't know for sure."

"Would you mind if he did?"

"I wouldn't want him to have to carry the burden of this secret along with everything else, but no, I wouldn't mind. I trust him."

Clark lifted Bruce's hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly.

* * *

Jim Gordon stood once again on the rooftop of the GCPD building, hands wrapped around a cup of warm coffee as he looked at the dark streets below. Above him, the familiar shape of a bat shined among Gotham's murky sky.

Gordon wasn't expecting Batman to show up tonight, but he hoped he would. Even with the reassurance of the other one, he needed to see the real Batman to make sure he truly was alright.

This wasn't the first time Batman disappeared for a prolonged amount of time, but somehow, seeing someone else wearing the suit had hit him hard. Had made it harder to push his worry aside like he had done in the past.

There were scattered rumors of Batman sightings and a few criminals left trussed up in dark alleys, but Gordon was almost certain that was the work of the replacement even if he hadn't seen him again after that night in his office.

If the real Batman were back on the street, Gordon was sure he would have seen him by now.

He went up to the rooftop every other day to light up the signal, but only as a way to remember Gotham's criminal element that the Bat was around at large. At least the first couple of weeks. After that, he fully expected Batman to appear out of the shadows as if he never left.

And it wasn't just wishful thinking. Gordon had seen Batman get shot, stabbed, drugged, and beaten in different occasions, and he always came back well before anyone else could have the time to recover. It made him wonder sometimes whether Batman truly was only human.

The thought never lasted long, though.

At least things in Gotham were calm- or as calm as they could ever be in this city. No major Arkham escapes, no new villains with ridiculous gimmicks crawling from under the rocks, and no big showdowns between rival gangs or mob groups. That was something at least.

Most of his coffee was gone by the time something happened.

There wasn't even the smallest noise to betray the vigilante's arrival, but the change in the air was enough for Gordon to realize he no longer was alone on the rooftop.

One look was all it took to know the man before him was _the_ Batman, but Gordon took a moment longer to study him. The full body armor and darkness that cloaked the figure didn't make his inspection of the man's condition easy, but he tried anyway.

If nothing else, the fact Batman managed to appear up here looking as stoic and imposing as ever was a good sign.

"It's good to have you back," Gordon offered after a moment.

His only response was a small movement of the cowled head. Yep, this was his Batman alright.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," The dark figure growled.

He nodded before taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. He hadn't expected a different answer, and he truly hoped the long weeks Batman had been absent were enough for a full recovery.

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was nothing strange for their little late meetings, but Gordon made sure to keep his eyes on Batman the whole time, not wanting to give him the chance to disappear like he always did.

"The guy you left in your place did a pretty decent job," Gordon commented quietly. "You trained him well."

Maybe all the missing hours of sleep were finally catching up to him. That was Gordon's first thought when he caught a glimpse of the amused twitch on the Batman's lips. It wasn't the razor-sharp smirk that made people shudder and look away, or the tiny tug at the corner of his lips that came up on the rare occasions things went their way.

Once the surprise passed, Gordon could fully appreciate the trust showed with that brief display of emotion.

"I'll tell him that the next time I go to Metropolis."

It took Gordon a second to remember what he said in the first place and even longer for the meaning of Batman's words to hit him. "Wait. That was _Superman?!"_

There was nothing but air where Batman had been standing. Gordon cursed under his breath.

So, Superman had been here in Gotham pretending to be the Bat. Somehow, Gordon wasn't that surprised. Only a super-powered alien would have the skills to pull off a convincing Batman.

Gordon chuckled quietly on the empty rooftop. Trained him well indeed.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I posted this as a separated fic before I thought about putting all of my Gordon-Batman fics together, but I felt the collection was incomplete without it, so I added it now while still keeping the other too. Sorry if you already read it!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
